


DESTROYA

by Eringes (FrostyReports)



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, The Girl goes to UA, The Girl has DESTROYA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyReports/pseuds/Eringes
Summary: Her Blaster is low on ammo.





	DESTROYA

The Girl hadn't meant to become this. But DESTROYA had blessed her, and her caretakers had asked if she wanted to go to UA. She had agreed, of course, and they had gotten her ready. She was dressed in her ripped jeans and black shirt, with the ripped jeans jacket. The Girl was ready.  
The first thing she noticed is that the school was kind of fancy. It was big, she wasn't used to it. She was used to metal and spray paint and the diner, which they owned. She wasn't used to so many students, either. The Girl almost fell when somebody slammed into her, somebody who shouted loudly and cussed. How rude.  
“Who the fuck are you?” He had blonde hair, and The Girl didn't answer. “Oi! Answer me when I'm talking to you!” The Girl picked up her speed. Her blaster was with her, but it was low on ammo. She would have to fix it later.   
-  
The written portion reminded her of BL/IND, only it was about stuff she didn't know. She knew about the pills, basic math, happiness, and the Phoenix Witch. She didn't really know how to construct a proper essay, or how to calculate square roots, or the history of their country. So, she left most of it blank. She wrote, across one of the portions ‘destroy normalities’ and then time was up.  
Now, looking up, she saw the entrance exam. There was a kid who didn't look that special, so she went up to him. She was about to talk to him when the bell went off, and everybody went running. She watched him run off, and she decided to take a walk. DESTROYA loomed over her mind as she wondered, with gloom, if this was it.  
The first robot she encountered was a 2 pointer. He loaded up her blaster, but in that moment, a kid with electricity went around her and shocked it. Oh god. He winked at her, but she refused to talk. Her mouth felt as dry as the zones, as she started to pick up speed. Now’s her chance. She shot a robot that one kid was about to take down. Good.   
In the end, she gets enough points to keep her in. She knows. She senses it.  
A week later, she's being dropped off at UA.  
-  
The Girl steps into class early, the door is huge and she's rather small. DESTROYA whispers hungrily in her mind, craving for something that could help her. She shook it off. That same kid from before the exam is being yelled at by that fast kid, so The Girl goes to sit at a seat. She doesn't want to be talked to. Instead, he gets louder, and The Girl grips where her blaster would be. It's not there. It's in her purse. Everybody comes filtering in. The electric boy is next to her.   
It gets interesting when they're told to go outside. She inhales, pulling herself to change in the girls locker room. She's not talked to. She avoids everybody. She hates the skirt. Quirk assessment test? DESTROYA will not be useful. She has no time to pray.  
Their teacher goes through everybody, and then her for the ball throw. She's afraid. He's strict, said he would expel them if they didn't do well. She has no name. She's a skeleton soul, or she was, until the four found her. She hesitates, before taking off her shoes. She digs her feet into the dirt, and inhales. Then, she forces her arm. DESTROYA awakens with a startle, and the ground cracks and shakes. She blinks, and everything is over. The ground is fine. The ball is gone. She can't remember where she is.  
She drifts back to class, drifts back to wherever she was. Nobody dare talks to her.


End file.
